


Natural

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Louis, F/F, Girl Direction, Homophobic Language, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Parent Louis, Single Parent Louis, Slurs, Teacher Harry, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: “Hi,” Louis says warmly. “I’m Louis, but I think you know that already?”The woman nods. “I’m Harry. I’m not sure if Liam or Soph told you anything about me?”Louis shakes her head. “Nope, just that you’re cute, have a lovely personality, a steady job, and a bit of a thing for… cacti?”Harry grins and nods. “I like succulents.”Louis goes on a blind date for the first time in years and has the time of her life.





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this what feels like ages ago now (lol time is irrelevant).
> 
> This is a weird one, but thank you to past!me for reblogging AU prompt posts, and for going through them and finding this gem of a prompt:  
>  _“hey we hooked up last night and it turns out you are my childs teacher” au_
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to Leah for the cheerleading, you're a gem! ♥  
> Betaed by Emma. Any leftover mistakes are my own. Please (kindly) tell me if you find something glaringly awful.
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and show this to anyone in the band, their family, friends, etc, etc. Thank you

Louis is running late.

This is not new for her – she runs late about one hundred and ten percent of the time, but tonight is the night that she _shouldn’t_ be late. 

So, of course, she is very, very late.

“Emery, have you seen my–”

“Your car keys are in your hand, Mum,” he says with a roll of his eyes. Louis chooses to believe that it’s out of fondness, not of annoyance. She looks down at her hand and realises that Emery is right, her keys are in her hand. She would forget her head if it wasn’t screwed on.

“Alright, get in the car, then.”

Emery shoulders his overnight bag and heads outside. Louis quickly locks the house behind him and makes her way to the car. 

Once they’re in, Louis lets out a breath and looks at the clock on the dashboard.

“Mum, _chill_ ,” Emery says. “It’s _just_ a date.” He flicks the radio on and starts bobbing his head along to whatever song is playing. Louis has no idea what music is ‘in’ these days. It’s her old Spice Girls CDs that keep her going on the long days.

Louis pulls up the driveway to her Mum’s house a short while later. “Be good for Grandma, okay?” Louis says. She gets out and takes Emery to the front door, unlocking it with her keys. 

“Emery! _Finally_!” Ernest exclaims the moment he sees Emery. 

“Bye!” Louis calls out pointedly as Emery runs off. He waves over his shoulder at her and she sighs again. She does that a lot these days. Dealing with a twelve year old is harder than she thought it would be.

Which is why tonight is so important to her.

“Mum! Emery’s here!” she calls out. She gets an affirmative answer in response and makes her way back to her car. 

It’s not that she’s actually _interested_ in going on a blind date, but Liam has been needling her for the last few months about ‘getting out there’ and Louis is really doing it to shut her up. It’s what Louis tells herself, at least. 

She’s worked with Liam for the last ten years, and as much as she hates to admit it, Liam knows her really well. Louis probably would consider Liam to be her best friend, too. If she was to think of it like that. (Who is she kidding? Of course she thinks of Liam like that.) 

But once Louis hit thirty-two, Liam had started talking to Louis about ‘finding someone’ and ‘settling down’. Louis likes to think that she’s pretty settled. She has a great job. Sure it isn’t her dream job, but it pays well, keeps a roof over her and her son’s heads, and food in their bellies. It pays the bills, and affords her to take Emery away every summer for a couple of weeks, so she isn’t complaining. 

She has a routine down with Emery – finally. It may have taken years, but she’s got it all under control. Well, unless this is Emery going through puberty. Because then she has _zero_ idea and she’s going to have to enlist Dan’s help because he’s literally the only male in her life that isn’t her baby brother or her own son. Both of whom are the same age, so that’s no help to her whatsoever. 

But things are good. They’re _settled_. 

Sure, Louis isn’t exactly happy being a _single_ mum, and things have been tough, but she’s finally got things going well enough that she can relax a little and enjoy life. 

Which is probably why Liam leapt at her when she did. 

Louis gets it, she does. Liam is happily in love, and she wants that for Louis, too. Her wife, Sophia, is expecting their third child, and they’re playing happy families. 

Louis is already playing happy families with Emery. 

He’s a great kid. He does well in school, which Louis is so grateful for. He obviously inherited his grandma’s smarts because Louis did _not_ do well in school at all. He has a few really good friends, he is on the footie team, and he even likes to spend time with Louis, which is something she’s going to cling onto for as long as she can. She knows it’ll only be too soon before he’s doing whatever it is that teenage boys do when they’re emoting and not talking to their mums. But she’ll deal with that when it happens (she hopes it doesn’t happen. He’s already grown up far too fast for Louis’ liking). 

All in all – Louis has a pretty great life.

“So great that you’re sitting in a car park talking to yourself,” she mutters to her reflection in the rear view mirror. 

Okay, so she’s a bit nervous about this blind date. Probably more nervous than she’d like to admit.

She sucks in a sharp breath, grabs her handbag (she switched out her ‘mum’ handbag for something smaller and cuter of Lottie’s, thank goodness) and gets out of the car. She locks it and makes her way to the restaurant entrance.

The woman she’s meeting is apparently a mutual friend of Sophia and Liam’s. How Louis doesn’t know her already is news to her, but apparently they don’t know each other. Plus she’s a lesbian, just like Louis, and has just moved back to town for a job, so Liam thinks that they’ll hit it off. Because apparently just being into women is the criteria that Louis is looking for in someone.

As the host leads her to her table, Louis thinks that she still doesn’t know _why_ she agreed to this date. 

Who isn’t even here yet.

At least she isn’t too late. She counts that as a victory.

She looks over the menu while waiting for her date, and is only mildly surprised when, not even two minutes later, a very beautiful woman, around her own age, sits down opposite her.

“Oops. Hi, sorry I’m late.” She throws a dazzling smile in Louis’ direction.

“Hi,” Louis says warmly. “I’m Louis, but I think you know that already?”

The woman nods. “I’m Harry. I’m not sure if Liam or Soph told you anything about me?”

Louis shakes her head. “Nope, just that you’re cute, have a lovely personality, a steady job, and a bit of a thing for… cacti?”

Harry grins and nods. “I like succulents,” she replies simply. She opens her own menu and peers down at it, giving Louis the perfect opportunity to take her in.

Liam wasn’t wrong – she’s gorgeous. Her long curly hair is pinned back in a half-pony, with just a few wispy bits framing her face. She has big green eyes which Louis finds pretty captivating, and the cutest dimples in her cheeks. 

Physically, she’s very much Louis’ type.

There’s just the _other_ aspects that come with Louis that people tend not to like. Not everyone wants an instant family when they start dating Louis, which is what they would get. She and Emery are a package deal. 

She’s had many relationships go south before they’ve even started because people either didn’t want kids, or they wanted _more_ kids but wanted Louis to start popping them out straight away (those were usually the older women who felt their own biological clocks ticking). Then there were the ones who wanted to parent Emery before even meeting him. Louis was very wary of letting potential girlfriends meet her son. She didn’t want Emery (and in some cases, herself) to get too attached in case anything went wrong. Because she didn’t think that she could deal with Emery’s heartbreak on top of her own. 

And there’s been the ones who were _too_ curious about Louis’ past and where Emery’s other parent was. Those ones were always the warning signs for her and she gave them the flick as quickly as possible.

So it’s been a few years since Louis has _really_ been on a date. Grinding with some random girl at the pub doesn’t count, she thinks. 

And maybe Liam is _kind_ of right. Maybe Louis _would_ like someone else to come home to. Someone to wake up next to and share her life with. 

Liam makes it seem so _nice_. And Louis is getting a little older and a little sappier. She cried the other day during a footie match on the telly, and it wasn’t even her own team playing. 

Their server comes to take their order, effectively pulling Louis out of her own head. She orders while Harry still decides. She sips at her water and watches Harry carefully. She’s incredibly polite, Louis notices. Looking directly at their server while thanking him. 

She turns that intense gaze on Louis and Louis feels… _something_.

“Liam only told me a bit about you,” Harry begins. She picks up her glass of water and has a sip. “She says you have a son?”

Louis nods. “He’s twelve,” she says. “I’m absolutely _dreading_ puberty.”

Harry grins. “I’m a secondary school teacher. I understand _that_ struggle all too well.”

Their server returns a moment later and pours them both a glass of the white wine that Harry had ordered. Louis figures that _one_ glass won’t hurt. She sips at it, impressed.

“How long have you been a teacher?” 

Harry sets her glass back down on the table and shifts a little in her seat. “Since the moment I got out of uni,” she replies. “It was _really_ odd going straight into secondary school again. I felt like I was barely old enough to have _left_ school let alone teach other kids.”

“What do you teach?”

“History,” Harry replies. “And I’m also the choir teacher, which is a nice way to shake things up.”

Louis smiles at her. “That sounds lovely.”

Harry beams at her. “What about you? Liam says you work together?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, I’m the head of the public relations team at the same company. Liam is in advertising. She’s crazy good at her job.”

“Yeah, she can sell you on _anything_.”

“Right? It’s that voice – it’s so sultry and seductive.”

“And her face,” Harry adds. Their shared giggles warm Louis’ insides. She smiles at Harry, glad their date is starting off well. 

They continue their conversation as their meals are brought over. Harry moans as she takes the first bite of her dinner. The sound goes right through Louis. She licks her lips before taking the first bite of her own food. It’s pretty delicious, but she wouldn’t _moan_ about it.

“Sorry,” Harry says, setting her fork down. “I just got back into England last week after being away all summer. Nothing tastes as good as home food, you know?”

Louis nods. She understands that all too well.

Harry picks up their conversation where they left it, and the more Louis gets to know little details about the other woman, the more she likes her. Harry’s smile is infectious. She is very casual with the way she presents herself, but there’s something so completely captivating about her at the same time. 

“So, where were you for the summer?” Louis asks. They’re still eating dinner, and her glass of wine is almost empty. Thankfully, Harry hasn’t moaned again, because it was bordering on sexual in noise, Louis thought. She’s still a little nervous, but every time Harry throws a smile in her direction, her muscles loosen.

“I was in Vienna,” Harry replies, setting her cutlery down. She takes a sip of her wine and Louis can’t help but stare at her lips when she sets the glass back down on the table. She unconsciously licks her own. “My sister and I met up over there – she’s planning her wedding, and needed a break.”

“That sounds nice,” Louis says. “I haven’t been to Austria before, but I’d love to try and get there one day.”

“Oh, you absolutely must,” Harry insists. Her eyes sparkle and Louis can tell just from that look alone that she must’ve had an incredible time. “What about you? What did you do this summer?”

“We actually took a family holiday to Spain,” Louis replies. She stabs her fork into her dinner and takes another bite. “Travelling with three pre-pubescent teens, two seventeen year olds, and two women in their twenties, _plus_ everyone’s partners was a bit hectic.”

Harry’s lips quirk upwards into a smile that Louis is quickly becoming to like. “I bet. Somehow I don’t even think school excursions could prepare someone for _that_ much chaos.”

Louis grins. “Probably not. Then again, I’m not a teacher who has to take a bunch of rowdy teenagers on school excursions.”

Harry laughs. The sound makes Louis smile reflexively. Harry flags their server and asks for another glass of wine.

“Want another?” she asks.

Louis shakes her head. She reaches for her almost empty glass. “Better not, I drove. I’ll switch to water.”

Their server pours Harry a glass and she takes a sip while Louis finishes the last of her dinner. The way Harry moves, the way she just _is_ is absolutely enticing to Louis. She hasn’t felt such instant attraction in a long time. 

“Can I ask about your son?” 

Louis bites her bottom lip. “I don’t really like to share too much about him,” she replies. “Not that I think you’re untrustworthy–”

“No, I get it,” Harry interrupts. “You’re a single mum – you’re protective of your kid.”

Louis lets out a breath, relieved that Harry understands. “Thanks. He’s my entire world, you know?”

“I get it,” Harry repeats, softer this time. Her expression is open, honest, and her eyes stare straight into Louis’ soul. 

She blinks, trying to ground herself. “So, shall we get dessert?”

Harry beams. “I’d love that.”

By the time their dessert arrives, Louis has decided that she would really like to see Harry again. She thinks that this could _actually_ go somewhere. A thought that is both scary and exciting, if Louis is honest.

“ _As if_ ,” Harry says with a giggle. They’ve changed to safer topics – their favourite movies. “ _Love, Actually_ is the best movie of all time.”

“I’m afraid you’re wrong, curly,” Louis says fondly. She rests her elbows on the table, leaning forwards. 

Harry’s foot slides against her own under the table as she leans forwards too. “There’s one way to settle this,” she says, a hint of a challenge to her voice.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry says, her foot pressing a little firmer. “You come over to mine and we stay up watching both _Love, Actually_ then _Grease_ and we see who’s right?”

“We both know that I’m right, though,” Louis teases. She can’t stop smiling. This is the most fun she’s had in a long time with someone she wasn’t related to.

“I guess we’ll have to see,” Harry says pointedly. She leans back in her seat and scoops up the last bite of her dessert.

“I guess we will,” Louis agrees. She’s staring at Harry’s mouth where her lips stretch around the spoon. She can tell that Harry knows she’s staring, too, but neither of them seem to care. Louis’ tongue darts out to lick her lips as Harry slides the spoon from her own mouth. The action sends a tingle through Louis. 

They pay the bill. Harry insists on paying and tells Louis that she can get it _next time_. The thought sends a thrill through Louis. _Next time_ shouldn’t turn her on, but it absolutely does.

Harry says that she had caught a taxi to their date, knowing that she was going to have a few glasses of wine with their dinner, which Louis doesn’t blame her for, so they both climb into Louis’ car in the car park of the restaurant. Harry gives instructions to her flat, gesturing with her hand, which falls onto Louis’ lap when she’s done. Her fingers curl into the inseam of Louis’ trousers, making it _very_ hard for her to breathe for a few moments.

“This is me,” Harry says. Louis parks the car and follows Harry into the building.

Harry unlocks her front door and flicks on the light. She turns to face Louis, suddenly looking shy and a bit hesitant.

“Would you like some more wine?” she offers.

Louis shakes her head. “No, thank you.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, please.”

Harry’s grin makes Louis’ stomach swoop pleasantly. She gently cups Louis’ face with both of her hands and kisses her softly. It’s just their lips pressing together but it already feels like the most intimate moment of Louis’ life. 

“I don’t normally do this,” Harry whispers. Her eyes are closed. There’s a red hue to her cheeks, and she bites down on her lip in a way that makes Louis ache between her legs.

“Do what?”

“Bring home girls on the first date.”

“Is that so wrong?”

Harry shakes her head. She opens her eyes and it feels like she’s staring into Louis’ soul. “I really like you. And, um, as long as you’re not a murderer, or anything, then I’d really like to keep kissing you please.”

“Not a murderer or anything,” Louis says, unable to stop smiling at Harry’s expression. She slides her arms loosely around Harry’s middle and kisses the side of her neck. “I would really like to keep kissing you, too.”

“Yay,” Harry whispers. She turns her head so they’re kissing again, and Louis barely has a moment to process that Harry _actually_ said ‘yay’ out loud. 

Her hands are quick, moving to slide underneath Louis’ top and up her back. Louis arches into her touch, enjoying Harry’s hands on her skin. She makes quick work of pushing Harry’s jacket off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud. She has just buried her hand in Harry’s hair when something brushes up against her leg.

“Holy shit!” she exclaims, breaking the kiss. Her heart thuds in her chest, completely startled.

“Oh,” Harry says, sounding a little out of it. “Sorry, this is Michaela.” She bends down and scoops up the mostly black cat that is now winding itself between Harry’s legs. Louis notices that she has white paws, and the tip of her tail is white, too. It’s an adorable contrast, she thinks.

“…That is a very human name for a cat,” Louis replies. She reaches out to scratch behind the cat’s ears.

Harry grins and nuzzles her head. “Yeah,” she says, kissing Michaela’s head. “I got her right when I was binge watching _How to Get Away With Murder_.”

“Ahh.”

“I’ll just go get her some more water and a treat.”

“Can I use your loo?”

Harry nods and gives Louis directions to where it is. She disappears with the cat still in her arms and Louis makes her way to the toilet. She quickly relieves herself and washes her hands in the bathroom. She checks out her reflection in the mirror, nodding once at herself.

“You can do this,” she whispers. She isn’t sure if it’s going to be just kissing, or something more. And she has to admit to herself – she certainly wouldn’t mind if it was something more. 

As she exits the bathroom, Harry is wandering towards her. She nods her head to a closed door. 

“This is my room,” she says. “Go in, I’ll just be a minute.”

Louis pushes the door open and steps into Harry’s bedroom. There’s enough light coming from the fairy lights that are strung up over the top of Harry’s headboard, bathing the room in a soft glow. The bed is huge, which takes up the majority of the room. Harry’s room mostly neat and tidy, with a few different things poking out. Louis kicks off her shoes, leaving them close to the door, but out of the way enough to avoid anyone tripping over them. 

There’s a chest of drawers. The top one is slightly open, a pair of red knickers poking out of the side. The bedroom door opens a moment later and Harry comes in. She gives Louis a small smile and closes the door behind her.

“Michaela is happy now,” she says.

“Good.”

They stare at each other for a moment before they’re both closing the gap between them, kissing hotly. Harry’s hands are immediately under Louis’ top again, her big hands warm on Louis’ skin. Harry’s lips are soft against Louis’ own and she kisses Louis until her toes curl. 

“Oh,” Louis says softly. “Christ you’re good at this.”

Harry gives her a cheeky grin. “Wait until we get on the bed then.” She waggles her eyebrows at Louis in a way that has Louis grinning fondly at her more than anything.

“Alright,” she agrees. She steps back and pulls her shirt off and shoves down her trousers. Harry’s gaze rakes hungrily over her body. 

For the first time in what feels like forever, Louis actually chose to wear underwear that was not only matching, but didn’t have holes in it, or weren’t her usual ‘comfy’ knickers. She hadn’t actively planned to have sex tonight, but she’s not regretting her choice one bit.

“God you’re fit,” Harry says. She shucks off her own clothes quite quickly and before she can step into Louis’ arms again, Louis notices the few tattoos littering her skin.

“These are…”

“Yeah,” Harry says, rubbing a hand over the laurels framing her stomach. “I got them when I was younger.”

“They’re incredibly sexy,” Louis breathes, reaching out to trace her fingers along the ink. She grabs Harry by her waist and kisses her again. 

Their lips slot together easily, familiar almost. Louis sighs as Harry’s hand slips down her back and cups her arse. It was well worth it to wear a g-string, she thinks. 

“Can I take this off?” Harry asks, her fingers at the hooks of Louis’ bra. She nods and is surprised when Harry doesn’t even struggle, just flicks it open with one hand.

“Someone has hidden talents,” Louis comments. Harry grins at her.

“You have no idea.”

“I like a challenge.”

Harry is quick to take off her own bra and drops it to the floor. “Bed,” she says, pushing the duvet out of the way. They both climb on top of it, and Louis can’t help but admire how comfortable it feels.

She lies back as Harry settles half on top of her. Her thigh is between Louis’ legs, pressing oh so close to Louis’ underwear clad pussy. All she would have to do is wriggle down a little bit and Harry’s thigh would be right against her.

“What do you want?” Harry asks. She dips her head, taking Louis’ hard nipple in her mouth. 

“ _Oh_.”

It really has been far too long since Louis has done this. She rests her hand on the back of Harry’s head, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation. She arches into Harry’s touch as she pulls off, blowing cold air across her nipple. If she wasn’t turned on before, she certainly was now.

“I…” Louis opens her eyes again and blinks, taking in Harry’s beautiful face. “It’s been a while since I’ve had sex with anyone.”

Harry shrugs, her hand sliding up Louis’ side, her fingers resting against her ribcage. Her thumb strokes over the side of Louis’ breast, making the skin break out in goosebumps at the contact. “I’m sure you still remember what you like?”

Louis nods. “Yeah,” she says. “I just… I don’t want…” she sighs and rubs her hand over her face. “Can we just kiss for a bit?”

Harry grins. “I’d love that.”

She leans over Louis, presses their lips together in the lightest of touches before kissing her hotly. Her tongue is hot in Louis’ mouth, massaging against her own in ways that have Louis feeling wetter and wetter with each passing moment. She runs her hands down Harry’s back, cupping her tiny arse in both hands and squeezing just because she can. Harry pushes back into her touch, whimpering softly.

Harry breaks the kiss, her lips scorching hot as she kisses her way down the side of Louis’ neck. Louis breathes hard, she hasn’t been this aroused in such a long time. She doesn’t exactly know what to do with herself. 

For her part, Harry seems to know _exactly_ what she’s doing. Her lips don’t stop touching Louis’ body. From licking over Louis’ clavicle to sucking on both of her nipples, to her hands squeezing Louis’ thighs the entire time, she seems to be _all over_ Louis. And she absolutely _loves_ it. 

She wishes that she was doing more than just lying there, though. She wants to touch and explore Harry as much as Harry is doing the same to her, but Harry seems to keep moving further down Louis’ body. Not that she minds, of course. She hasn’t been touched like this in what feels like forever. It’s good to remember that her body can still react like it is.

“Can I go down on you?” Harry asks, her lips against Louis’ soft stomach. Her tongue runs over the stretch marks, tracing them down, down, down until they stop.

Wordlessly, Louis nods. Harry hooks her fingers under the elastic of Louis’ knickers and tugs them off. She throws them over the side of the bed and kisses Louis’ stomach again before shifting to reach into the bedside drawers. Louis watches her rummage for a moment before she lets out a small, victorious noise.

“What’s that?” 

“Dental dam,” Harry says. “Safe sex is good sex.”

Louis snorts and nods. “Yes, it is.”

“Are you allergic to latex at all?” Louis shakes her head and Harry makes a noise of relief. 

Harry fiddles with the box for a moment before tossing it back up on top of the drawers. Louis is pretty sure it slides straight off and lands on the floor. But that thought goes out of her head moments later when Harry’s tongue is on her. 

It’s not exactly like Louis _forgot_ how it felt to be eaten out, but she definitely doesn’t remember it being _this good_.

If Louis though Harry was enthusiastic before, it’s nothing compared to how passionate she is while eating Louis out. Louis’ thighs are trembling before she even realises it. Her hands clutch at Harry’s sheets, desperate to hold onto _something_. 

When Harry looks up from between Louis’ legs, she’s _gone_. Her legs shake, her breathing becomes erratic, and her body arches off the bed as she orgasms. It’s far more intense than she was expecting but holy _shit_ it is good. Oh so good. 

Harry keeps licking her until she’s twitching from the oversensitivity of the motion. She doesn’t know whether to hiss or moan at the loss of contact when Harry eventually moves back. She presses a kiss to Louis’ pubic mound before wrapping the dam in a tissue and throwing it in the bin.

“Holy fuck,” Louis says breathlessly. She covers her face with her hands and giggles. She feels Harry prying her hands away from her face and she kisses her again. “ _You_ are _phenomenal_ at sex.”

Harry beams. “Thank you.”

“Give me a minute and I’ll return the favour,” Louis says. She pushes her fringe off her face and bites down on her bottom lip, still feeling positively giddy. 

She rolls onto her side and makes grabby hands at Harry, who is only too happy to shuffle closer. Their kisses are slow and lazy, just the way Louis likes them. She makes a satisfied noise in the back of her throat as they part. She gently strokes her thumb over the mound of Harry’s cheekbone.

“You’re very beautiful,” she whispers. Harry ducks her head. “No, you are. I’ve had a really good time tonight.”

“Me too,” Harry says. She takes Louis’ hand off her face and kisses across her knuckles. “There’s gloves in the drawer. I’d really like you to finger me, if that’s okay?”

Louis’ tongue darts out to lick her suddenly dry lips. She nods. “Yeah,” she says. “ _Yeah_.”

She doesn’t reach into the drawer just yet. She wants to get her fill of kissing Harry as much as she can. What she would really love to do is take her time giving Harry a love bite, but she knows that they both have work on Monday, and one day isn’t enough time for a love bite to fade.

 _Next time_ , her mind supplies.

Louis pushes Harry onto her back, straddling her thighs as she looks down at Harry.

“What are these?” she asks, rubbing her thumbs over two little nubs on Harry’s chest.

“My spare nipples,” Harry replies with a shrug. 

Louis’ gaze flicks up to Harry’s before she’s shifting and covering the first one with her mouth. She isn’t sure if they have the same sensitivity as Harry’s other nipples, but Harry arches into her mouth just the same. 

It’s music to her ears, hearing someone’s breathy moans as she teases them. Louis could easily get drunk off this, she thinks. She moves back up Harry’s chest, taking one of her regular nipples into her mouth. Harry’s moans are louder this time. Louis rolls the nub with her tongue, feeling it harden under her actions. She tugs on it lightly with her teeth and is rewarded with Harry’s hand on the back of her head, encouraging her to continue. 

She pulls off, blowing cool air across nipple, watching it strain under her actions. She moves to Harry’s other breast and takes the nipple into her mouth. She has such little nipples. It makes Louis tug on them harder.

As Louis moves down Harry’s body, she quickly learns what Harry likes by the noises that fall from her lips. She seems to love when Louis bites harder, and presses firmer with her fingers. Louis’ teeth scrape over a tattoo on Harry’s ribs and Harry cries out. She lingers for a moment before moving down. 

What she really wants is to get her mouth on those tattoos curving around Harry’s stomach. She starts at the hip, sucking, biting, and nipping at the inked flesh. Harry’s breathing is heavy, one of her hands steady on the back of Louis’ head, the other playing with her own nipples. Louis files that information away for future reference. 

By the time Louis has made her way down one laurel, Harry is whimpering underneath her.

“Touch me, _please_ ,” Harry begs. Louis looks up at her. Her bottom lip is red and shiny, like she hasn’t been able to stop biting it. Her eyes are completely black and look glassy. Her breath is coming in short, sharp pants, and she looks on the edge of orgasm already.

It takes Louis a moment to realise that _she_ did this. She made Harry so turned on. It’s an incredible feeling. Louis reaches into the open drawer and pulls out a latex glove. She slides it on, securing it on her hand, and just as she’s done, Harry is sitting up, wriggling into Louis’ lap, her legs on either side of Louis’ thighs. She drapes her arms around Louis’ shoulders and kisses her hotly. 

Louis guides her hand between their bodies and gently parts Harry’s folds. She rubs over her clit once and Harry shudders against her. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry whimpers against Louis’ lips. “Please, Lou.” 

Louis is helpless but to touch Harry how she wants. She slides two fingers easily inside of Harry. She groans throatily and bucks down onto Louis’ hand. Louis can feel her walls clenching down around her fingers, drawing her further into her body. It takes a few moments, but Louis finally gets up a decent rhythm. The angle is a little annoying on her wrist, but with the way Harry is clinging to Louis, she isn’t going to stop any time soon. 

She strokes her thumb over Harry’s clit as much as she can, trying to make this as good for Harry as possible.

“Put another finger in me,” Harry whispers. Her breath is hot against Louis’ cheek. Louis immediately adds a third finger inside of Harry. She clutches tighter to Louis, rocking down harder into Louis’ hand.

Louis’ skin is slick with sweat. Her fringe has stuck to her forehead and the air in the room feels thick with arousal. Louis can’t get enough of it.

Harry’s fingers dig into Louis’ shoulders as she rocks down into Louis’ hand. “So close,” she mumbles. Louis turns her head, capturing Harry’s lips in her own. Harry whimpers into the kiss, her body trembling as she starts to orgasm. She clings tightly to Louis, breaking the kiss to take in deep breaths. 

Louis presses her lips to Harry’s shoulder, tasting the salt on her skin. It’s a taste she never wants to forget. 

Eventually, Harry’s hips stop moving. She doesn’t let go of her hold on Louis, her head resting on Louis’ shoulder, her breathing still hard. Louis awkwardly removes her hand from between Harry’s legs. Harry whimpers at the loss. She takes the glove off inside out and throws it in what she hopes is the direction of the bin.

“You alright, love?” Louis whispers after a few long moments.

Harry lifts her head, nodding. She kisses Louis again. It makes Louis’ toes curl. She could do this forever, she thinks. 

“Stay?” Harry asks. She’s still sitting on Louis’ lap, so she couldn’t really move even if she wanted to.

It should be odd that she _doesn’t_ want to leave. There’s nothing that she’d rather do right now than just stay here in bed with Harry.

“Of course,” she replies. Harry gives her a happy, sleepy smile.

~*~

Louis is _happy_.

Ridiculously so.

Liam, of course, immediately notices, and spends the entire morning on Monday teasing Louis about how well her date went on Saturday night.

Honestly, Louis can’t wait to see Harry again. They have plans on Saturday when Emery is at his piano lesson. It’s just to get coffee nearby, but Louis has woken up three days in a row thinking about it.

She and Harry have been texting, too. It’s sporadic conversation, one of them jumping in when they have a free moment to send something over. It’s amusing, and it’s simple, and Louis loves it.

If Louis had thought that sex with Harry was phenomenal, waking up next to her was right up there, too. Harry had insisted on making breakfast for them both, and Louis only felt a little guilty for being ten minutes late to Emery’s football game on the Sunday morning. She had spent those extra ten minutes standing in the doorway of Harry’s flat, trying to leave, but finding it _incredibly_ hard to tear herself away from Harry’s kisses. 

The more she gets to know Harry, the more Louis realises that this is someone she could really see herself being with. It’s not even Harry’s dry sense of humour, or the fact that she named the three cacti that she has, or how she dotes on her cat at every chance she gets. It’s _everything_ about her. Louis really likes her.

It’s ten am on Thursday and Louis’ phone is ringing shrilly on her desk. She answers it without looking at the caller ID and almost drops her tea when she realises that it’s the school calling. She hastily leaves her office, letting her assistant know that she has to leave, and makes her way to the school.

Emery has _never_ been sent to the headmaster’s office before. He’s a great kid, and an exceptional student, so Louis’ mind is racing as to why he would be in trouble. 

Louis is pretty sure that she double parks in her haste to get inside of the school, but she doesn’t care. She makes her way to the front office, and is then made to _wait_ before the door to her left opens.

“Miss Tomlinson, so glad you could make it on such short notice,” the headmaster, Allan Longbottom says. He gestures for her to take a seat.

Louis’ gaze immediately finds Emery, raking over his face. He doesn’t look physically hurt, and she sighs in relief. He has a pretty big scowl on his face, and his arms are crossed defensively over his chest. She has never seen him like this before.

“Miss Tomlinson…”

Louis looks up. She does a double take when she sees Harry standing there. Her arms are behind her back, as she stands off to the side. Her brain immediately conjures a thousand questions, but only one answer: Harry is a teacher. She just didn’t realise it was at her _son’s_ school.

“What happened?” Louis asks, interrupting. 

“Emery hit another student.”

“Excuse me?” Louis asks. She keeps her gaze on the headmaster. 

The headmaster levels her with a _look_. If that look didn’t work on her when she was in secondary school, it certainly wasn’t going to work on her _now_.

“Emery struck another student in Miss Styles’ History class this morning,” Allan says. “He will be suspended for a week, as we have a zero tolerance policy, and–”

“What happened?” Louis asks, turning to Emery. “It’s okay, I just want to know what happened. Are you physically hurt?”

Emery shakes his head. “No,” he mumbles.

Allan starts to protest, but Louis ignores him. She keeps her attention on her son, taking in his hostile stance. She’s never seen him like this before – he never gets angry. 

“Ignore them,” Louis says. “It’s me. It’s just Mum. Tell me what happened.”

Emery’s gaze darts between the headmaster and Harry and then back to Louis. “We were just finishing History,” he starts. “And Brent, you know that one from last year?” Louis nods. “He was making comments. Homophobic ones.” Louis’ skin prickles. “Anyway, he was in my face and I told him to back off. But he kept calling you…” Emery bites his lip, clearly torn about what he had heard another student say.

“You can say it,” Louis says reassuringly. 

“He kept calling you a dyke,” Emery says softly. “He said he saw you…” he breaks his glance on Louis to look at Harry, who is still standing, silently, through this entire ordeal. “He said he saw you and Miss Styles kissing the other day and he called Miss Styles a dyke, and then he said he didn’t want to be in the same class as the son of a dyke, either.”

“How did it get physical?” she asks. It’s taking all of her strength not to fly off the handle without all of the information. Louis thanks her years of dealing with conflict as the only thing keeping her sane right now. This is her baby. Her _son_. And he had to hear such hatred from another student. Her blood is boiling right now. 

“Miss Styles wasn’t in the room,” Emery continues. “She got called out for a minute. I stood up, got my stuff, and was trying to walk out of the classroom, like you taught me to.” Louis nods encouragingly. “And he grabbed my bag. It ripped and my stuff went _everywhere_. It’s a new bag, Mum!”

“Don’t worry about the bag, sweetheart,” she says. “I just want to know how it got physical.”

Emery looks torn. He also looks sadder than Louis has ever seen him. His brown hair flops in his eyes as he looks down. Louis can see just how hard this ordeal has been on him and she wants nothing more than to just fix it, but she needs to know all of the details before she can start doing that. But looking at Emery makes her heart hurt – he is a sweet boy. She’s never known someone to be so selfless and kind like Emery is. 

“Amber bent down to help me pick my stuff up,” Emery continues. “And Brent shoved her out of the way. Said she was only helping me because she has two dyke mums, too. Anyway, I got all of my stuff and I was trying to leave the room when he grabbed me again. My arm flung out as he grabbed me and I accidentally whacked him in the face.”

“Thank you for telling me the truth, Emery,” Louis says when he’s finished. She gives him a reassuring smile. “Can you wait outside?”

Allan opens his mouth but Louis levels _him_ with a look of her own. Emery catches it and hastily leaves the room.

“So,” she says, folding her hands on her lap. “Why did you call me here?”

“Your son struck another student–”

“Where are Brent’s parents? Have you called them?” she asks, not breaking their eye contact. Allan visibly flinches.

“No. _Your_ son, Miss Tomlinson–”

“Was _clearly_ the victim in this situation,” Louis cuts him off. “I want to press charges.”

Allan’s mouth drops open. “Well, you see–”

“Actually, I _don’t_ see,” Louis says, her voice harder than it has ever been. “All I see is some simpering headmaster punishing _my son_ for trying to remove himself from a situation where he was being aggressively antagonised. Not only did Brent strike _my son_ , he damaged Emery’s property, struck _another student_ , and also said vicious comments about several people, including about Miss Styles standing _right here_. Am I wrong?”

Allan’s mouth opens and closes a few times.

“You’re not wrong,” Harry says. It’s the first thing she’s said since Louis came into the room. “Brent has been making comments all week, trying to get a rise out of Emery. I had no idea that Brent was going to escalate things.”

“It’s not your fault, Harry,” Louis says. “I fully blame _you_ , Allan.”

“Now listen here! I have parents–”

“Let’s cut this short, Allan,” Louis says. She unfolds her hands and stands up. Allan stands as well. “If that _student_ isn’t expelled for continuous harassment, bullying, and two accounts of _physical assault_ , of not only my son, but the daughter of one of my very best friends, then I will sue you, and this school, for _every single penny_ that it’s worth.

“I’m taking Emery home with me today,” Louis continues. “He’s dealt with enough hardship for the day and it’s not even lunchtime. I expect to hear from you by the _end_ of the business day telling me that it’s _safe_ for my son to come back to school here, or I will be removing him and enrolling him somewhere else. Somewhere that I know for a _fact_ has a _zero tolerance_ policy for bullies. Have I made myself clear?”

Allan blinks, but he sits down and leans back in his chair. Louis takes that as him conceding. He knows all too well that losing Louis would mean losing Liam, and that would mean losing a hell of a lot more parents and donors to the school (because Liam is the one who is connected – she gets along with almost _all_ of the mums and where there are mums, there are students). And that’s something that he is clearly _not_ willing to risk. 

With that, Louis nods once at Harry, and leaves the pair standing in the office. She purposefully leaves the door open.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Louis says softy to Emery. “Is Amber okay? Does she want me to call her mum?”

Emery shakes his head. “Nah, she’s cool.”

“Alright,” Louis says. She pushes open the front office doors and walks outside. “We’re having the day off. We need to get you a new backpack.”

“Mum?” Emery asks, sliding his hand into her own. “Am I in trouble?”

“Of course not, sweetheart,” she says. She stops walking and turns to face him. “ _You_ did the right thing. You didn’t want the conflict, so you tried to remove yourself from the situation. I’m very proud of you.”

Emery wraps his arms tightly around Louis’ middle in a hug. She kisses the top of his head. It isn’t going to be too much longer now before she won’t be able to do this at all.

~*~

Louis doesn’t hear from Harry for the next three days. Saturday comes and goes without any word from her, and Louis figures that they’re over before they even started.

It hurts more than she expects it to.

Sunday, after Emery’s football game, Louis makes her way to the supermarket to get this week’s groceries. 

Of course she picks a shopping trolley with a wonky wheel. 

She pushes the trolley down one aisle after the next, putting things from her list into it, trying to focus on what meals she’s planning this week, rather than the fact that it’s Sunday afternoon and she still hasn’t heard from Harry.

Allan Longbottom had called Louis a few hours after Louis and Emery had left the school on Thursday and apologised. She could hear how begrudging it was, but she still counts it as a win. Brent was expelled, and the students were all pulled in for a ‘zero tolerance’ assembly first thing on the Friday morning. Emery told Louis that it was boring, but it got him out of Maths, so he didn’t mind it too much.

As if he could sense she was thinking of him, Louis’ phone pings with a text from Emery.

‘ _We’re out of corn flakes!_ ’ 

She can’t help but snort. Only her son was capable of enjoying Corn Flakes. She loves his weird self so much.

Louis turns down the cereal aisle, her mind focused on getting the Corn Flakes before she forgets. She reaches for a box, consulting the list in her hand, when someone’s hand brushes against her own. She glances up and sees Harry standing in front of her. She holds out the cereal box like a peace offering. 

Warily, Louis takes it off her and puts it with her things.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

They stand there for a moment. Harry awkwardly shuffles around the side of her own trolley. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t called.”

“You’ve completely ignored me, Harry,” Louis points out. She doesn’t have _time_ for this. Harry hurt her with how she blatantly ignored Louis’ messages and then stood her up for their date.

Harry flinches but nods. “I know, and I’m sorry.”

Louis folds over her list to avoid looking at Harry’s sincere face. She shoves it into the top of her handbag, her regular, big old ‘mum’ handbag. 

“Lou,” Harry says softly. She reaches for Louis’ hand. “I’m _sorry_.”

Louis licks her lips. “Okay.”

“I thought I was going to get fired on Thursday after you walked out,” Harry continues. “Allan looked like he was going to blow a gasket. I’ve never seen someone look so mad before.”

Louis snorts. “Good.”

Harry’s lips quirk in a smile. “And I’m sorry about not calling, or not realising that Emery was your son. We spoke briefly on Monday after our first lesson after I heard Brent telling Emery that his mum was a…”

“Dyke?” Louis supplies. “I’m not ashamed of that word.”

Harry’s cheeks go pink. “I’m not either, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m _very out _. I’m very proud of who I am, and I’ve never been in the closet at work, either. I just… I didn’t know how to deal with the fact that I was watching _your son_ get bullied by this little shit of a kid, and there was nothing I could do about it. __

__“I went to Allan that first day, you know. And you know what he said? _Boys will be boys_.”_ _

__“God I hate that saying,” Louis says, clenching her fist at her side. “Boys should be held accountable for their actions!”_ _

__Harry smiles brilliantly at her. “That’s my philosophy, too.”_ _

___Good_ , Louis thinks._ _

__“Apparently Brent’s dad is some kind of big shot around here? I don’t know, but Allan wasn’t having it that Brent should be disciplined for his behaviour.”_ _

__Louis snorts. “Oh, I know,” she says. “Brent’s dad was a former client at my firm. Let’s just say I know where Brent learned the word _dyke_ from. He was none too pleased when I fired him for his incompetence.”_ _

__Harry grins. It makes Louis’ stomach swoop pleasantly. “Emery and I talked on Friday. Did he tell you?”_ _

__Louis shakes her head. “…No. He never. What about?”_ _

__“He said that he was fine with me being your girlfriend,” Harry says. “Completely caught me off guard. I was stunned. I know that I knew you had a kid, of _course_ I did. But it’s different seeing it first hand, you know?_ _

__“And it _hit_ me,” Harry continues. She’s inching closer to Louis now, taking Louis’ hand in her own. “I could really fall for you, Lou.”_ _

__Louis’ heart thuds in her chest._ _

__“And I wanted to make sure that I was okay with being all in,” Harry says, softer now. “And I am. I’m absolutely okay with being all in. Because I think you are too? I’m completely infatuated with you after _one_ date and a few days’ worth of text messages. It scared me a little, knowing how quickly I could fall in love with you. How quickly I _am_ falling in love with you._ _

__“And seeing you take on Allan like that on Thursday… well, that was more than a bit of a turn on.”_ _

__Louis can’t help but smile. “I’m all in, too, curly,” she says softly, not really trusting her own voice._ _

__Harry’s beautifully brilliant smile makes Louis’ heart sing in her chest. She closes the distance between them, kissing Louis right in front of the Corn Flakes._ _

__And it just feels _right_._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment. It absolutely makes my entire day. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/183013777756)


End file.
